


Cops and Robbers

by Talinor



Category: Borderlands (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crack/Crossover Ship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fade to Black, Safe Sane and Consensual, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: Only one person understood. A woman with blood on her hands and a glint in her eye. Skilled fingers that knew how to handle a revolver, among other things. But most importantly, fists that were perfectly willing and able to hit back without holding back. Limits and signals to stop were known, but either of them hadn't used 'em yet.Her name? Nisha. Ms. Kadam if she ended up winning the fight.





	Cops and Robbers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too much of a coward to try and write good full-scale smut between these two, so I hope this is good enough
> 
> I'm just gay for two dom cowgirls so I wrote them to treat myself for getting through the semester 
> 
> also I couldn't decide who should be on top bc of who they both are So   
> this is the solution I came up with
> 
> Enjoy!

There's something... _intoxicating_ about power. Having it's the best kind of drug- one slight curl, so much as a flick of a finger or two to send them squirming- but it ain't the same if it's not _earned._

Rollover partners certainly had their appeal, but it wore thin pretty fuckin' fast for Ashe. Doe-like obedient eyes and eagerness to please had their place, but only rarely did she traverse there. Like most things in her life, she wasn't willing to accept power just _handed_ to her. The true appeal to power only shone when fought for and rightfully _earned._ Struggling tooth and nail and prevailing was the best part of being up there. 

None of her partners ever understood that. They'd fight, but they'd go easy. Like she was some kind of porcelain doll to handle with care. One wrong move and she'd break.

Well, they learned quickly how dead-ringin' _wrong_ they were.

Only one person understood. A woman with blood on her hands and a glint in her eye. Skilled fingers that knew how to handle a revolver, among other things. But most importantly, fists that were perfectly willing and able to hit back without holding back. Limits and signals to stop were known, but either of them hadn't used 'em yet.

Her name? Nisha. Ms. Kadam if she ended up winning the fight.

"So, Nisha," she couldn't see the other woman, but she could hear straining rope and gritting teeth. The mental picture it conjured was nothing short of a _masterpiece._ It took everything in her not to turn around from her work and cut right to the point. The only thing that stopped her was the dragging taste of self-satisfaction on her tongue. She wanted to savor it a little bit longer. "I'm almost done. You ready to be a good girl now, or do things get a little more _fun_ for me?"

The tell-tale sound of spit landing on her freshly-cleaned hardwood floors was... the answer she'd expected. But Nisha didn't stop there. In a stroke of creative genius, she said, in the most spiteful tone she could muster, _"Fuck you."_

Ashe's fingers stilled. Well, if Nisha wanted to play that way, she was more than happy to oblige. The bemused smirk on her face leaked into her tone. "Interestin' suggestion there, sugar." She finally turned around in her chair to face the glorious scene before her.

Save for the black leather collar around her neck with a dangling leash, Nisha didn't have anything else on. Her smooth brown skin was on display, littered with various scars. Most from battle, some from the bedroom. Her signature hat was nowhere to be found and her hair was still unkempt from their little tussle a few minutes ago. Her brows were clearly furrowed, but Ashe could only imagine the glare pointing at her through the thin blindfold.

"Y'know," she languished in her chair a moment longer and hooked her thumb beneath the hem of her jeans. As soon as it settled comfortably beneath the elastic of her underwear, she stood up. Her eyes were trained on Nisha: watching every slight movement, from a twitch in expression to another futile attempt at the hogtie forcing her in her current position.

With her unoccupied hand, she snapped twice. One last precaution. Nisha's face softened as her body stilled. The momentary incredulous smile teasing her face didn't escape Ashe's attention. After a moment, Nisha mirrored the two snaps. She was perfectly fine. So Ashe continued.

"In Deadlock we have a little saying," she pushed down slowly, savoring the slight tells of confusion that flickered across Nisha's face. "Wanna hear it?"

"Do I have a choice?" was the deadpan answer Ashe got as she disposed of her pants as quietly as possible.

She chuckled at that and let her clump of clothes fall to the floor. They'd get friends soon. "You're smarter than you look, I'll give ya' that." It didn't take long to close the distance between them. She ended up stepping on Nisha's spit, but it didn't deter her. Nisha would have _plenty of time_ to make it up to her. "But let's get down to business."

Fingers trailed down the thin leather line and wrapped themselves around the end of it loosely. "I'm sure you know the saying already. If you want somethin' done right..."

All it took was one sudden tug at the leash to get Nisha's lips near hers. Her hand took a firm but gentle hold of her hair to keep her there.

_"...do it yourself."_

+

_Click._

Ashe tested the handcuffs, but all they did was ring against the metal bed frame and chafe her wrists. Just like Nisha knew they would. She only greeted the beautiful blood-red glare with a smile.

"Pretty unorthodox for a cop," she noted coldly. "Don't I still have rights?"

Nisha scoffed. "'Course you do." She casually sauntered about the small Deadlock quarters. "Everything you say can and will be held against you, yadda yadda, we've done this song and dance before." Her fingers traced the smooth stainless mahogany of a _very_ familiar dresser. She knew what she was looking for and how to find it, but she wanted to toy with her food a little bit more.

Out of all her partners, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe was definitely one of the more interesting. Plenty of pretty little birds fly out of their cages for adventure, but few ever stay out and about. Ashe was one of the rare ones. A woman who was as ruthless in battle as she was shameless in bed. Long as it wasn't fatal, she was game for more danger than most.

More ringing against the bed frame, then a sighing laugh. "We have an understandin'." she admitted. "But is this really necessary?"

Nisha perked up a brow. "The arrest or the handcuffs?"

"Both." She made a show of fluttering her eyelashes innocently. "I ain't done nothin' _wrong,_ Ms. Kadam. My lawyers can tell ya' that."

She scoffed. "I'm sure they will, when they get here." Her hand found the frame of the drawer that had exactly what she was looking for. "Til then, you're stuck with me." She pulled the drawer open and pretended to look through it like she didn't know exactly where to look.

The indignant confusion was evident in Ashe's voice. "What're you doin' there, Officer?" If she ever wanted out of the gang leading life, she'd have a pretty decent career in acting. Just like how she acted like she preferred being on top.

For all she talked about loving power, her body had a far friendlier reaction to having it be taken for her. Long as it was dragged out of her by a fair and consensual fight, of course. Nisha went pretty low, but never _that_ low. 

It was pretty fun having such a powerful woman at her mercy though. She liked pulling out all the stops and surprising her partners, and Ashe was no exception. Tonight was definitely no exception. The roleplay was pretty routine, but a new element was just waiting to be unleashed. Just a little bit longer.

"Investigating," Nisha acted nonchalant. "Getting a little head sta-- _oh?"_ She did a fairly decent job at acting surprised at her 'new find'.

"What? Whaddya mean by 'oh'?"

It was a _big_ sucker of a dildo. It was thick chrome and was currently cold to the touch, but two green buttons on the underside helped with that and the special surprise. She pressed both and casually tucked the drawer back in. Only a little bit longer now. She hid her anticipation.

"Wasn't what I thought it was," she turned to face her captive audience, hooking her thumbs beneath her jeans. A stupid little habit she'd picked up from Ashe. "You wanna know something, Elly?"

The tinge of irritation at the nickname wasn't an act. She knew how Ashe _hated_ it. "Sure," she practically spit the word out. "What is it?"

"We wouldn't have found your little hideout." Nisha slowly walked to the side of the bed, sliding her pants down sensuously. "Without a little bit of help from the inside." A confirming beep was muffled by the drawer, but they both still managed to hear it. The pure surprise on Ashe's face was priceless. She knew what was coming. The coming heavy footfalls made her skin impossibly paler.

Nisha paused and snapped twice. She thought it'd be a nice little surprise, but Ashe visibly didn't seem to think so. She prepared to slip her pants back on and cancel it.

To her surprise, the expression melted off Ashe's face as quickly as snow under a heat lamp. She snapped twice with a soft smile that said _I'm fine with this._

The door opened. The act continued as quickly as it was paused. Nisha smiled slyly at their new visitor and nodded before her attention returned to her captive audience. "All he wanted in return was a little compensation," bare knees braced the bed, one swiftly finding a snug spot on the other side of Ashe's head. "And frankly, so do I." They both heard the drawer slide open and the click of the mod successfully fitting into place.

Ashe's mouth remained free, but with a very close reminder that wouldn't last for much longer. Lust mixed with terror in those blood-red eyes soon as Nisha's hand nudged her legs apart and the sound of fabric tearing to a metal grip filled the air. Their lips met as their gazes did.

"What's that cute little saying you have again?" Nisha asked, fake-pondering the potential answer. Knowing Ashe's mouth was currently preoccupied. "Oh, I remember now." The shit-eating grin bloomed on her face easily. She turned to look at their prepared surprise guest.

_"Bob, do something."_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! I'm a ho for validation   
> my tumblr: squishy--squish   
> hmu if you want my discord


End file.
